


Dollface

by BlossomingDia



Series: Shorts and One Shots [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Ambiguity, Angst, Dark, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomingDia/pseuds/BlossomingDia
Summary: He didn't care if no one else understood, he would serve his love until the day that his body crumbled into ash and he would no longer exist.





	1. Chapter 1

Dollface comes to him when they’re teenagers, he’s tinged with the smell of love and happiness and cheap booze that they brought to the beach that day. He’s aware they say, of everything that’s going on around him and he listens to Jaemin’s confessions of love as if they’re the love songs that he loved to listen to but he never reciprocates, sitting there still and motionless like a porcelain doll. It becomes frustrating some days, when Jaemin lugs him into the kitchen and sits with him at their table, serving him tea as if they’re children again and Dollface doesn’t even spare him a look or a kind word of thanks for his efforts. 

He hit Dollface once, hard, and watched as his cheeks bloomed red from the impact. He broke down afterwards and had grovelled at his feet for forgiveness, begging his love not to leave him, he had lifted those feet to his mouth and had worshipped them. Pressing kisses to the cold flesh and murmuring praises and promises that he would worship and love his Dollface until the day that they both crumbled into nothingness. He’d carried him into the bedroom and laid him down in their bed, pressing into him like they’d done on the night that they’d first met and feeling delighted at the slight moans and twitches that Dollface blessed him with. 

“Jaemin,” His mother greets him on the phone one night. He doesn’t speak back to her and silence stretches between them as he runs an absent hand through his loves hair and reminds himself to wash it, Dollface always adored it when they would lie against each other in the bath or washed each other. “I heard that he was released from his care facility

“Yes.”

“He was such a wilful boy. So stubborn, just disappearing like that and not telling anyone about it”

“Don’t you talk about him like that. It’s not his fault that it happened.” He hissed through gritted teeth before punching the red button, in his lap his Baby’s face twists slightly and he regrets ever picking up the phone at all. Its only worse when Dollface’s mother calls him and shrieks unintelligibly into his ear about how what he’s doing isn’t right. 

Jaemin knows that he’s right because when he loves Dollface so dearly, how can he be wrong? He kisses him on his cold lips and presses him back into the sheets, his own sleeping beauty needing a million kisses and a prince to wait on him until he’s ready to come back to him again. 

Their house is made of papier mache, built on walls of love and forgotten promises. Its fragile, but until the day that it falls down around him, he’ll wait on his love.


	2. Chapter 2

They met again one night in the middle of August, when the sky had set into dark velvet but scorched with the residue of the summer and the heat from the fire. Their eyes had met through the flames, and they consumed him as he stared into the porcelain face of the boy who sat across from him, all red cheeks and redder hair. They came together silently, shuffling closer and closer together until they sat shoulder to shoulder and hand in hand on the cooling sand, then slipped away into the darkness as two lone figures becoming one with a shared stickiness of beer between their lips. Dollface had captured his heart that night as they talked over the cans that they’d smuggled away from the party, and expressed their dreams and desires. 

Their desires drove them into the car, and Jaemin – buzzed from the beer and the feeling of the boy’s hand wrapped around him as he drove, stroking him gently – had barely seen the lights growing closer and closer as they shared a brief kiss.

And then there was impact. And burning. And Dollface fell cold and stiff in the chair next to him as Jaemin begged him to keep his eyes open and had reached out to touch him, instead only feeling broken and cracked porcelain under his fingers. It was hell, he realised, hell was the only thing that would do this to something so beautiful. Or hell was the neon lights, and sterile corridors as they told him that him that the beautiful boy was nothing more than a little doll. Compacted into himself, but still aware. A sleeping beauty.

He met the boy’s parents that night, who cried over their son and the tragedy of his life as they spoke quietly about his care, and who would care for their sleeping prince. As the months slipped by, they moved him away and into a tower, with its own dragons that stopped him as he fought to reach his love, his prince who slept with such innocence that made his body burn in the night when he crawled from his position and settled over his body, gently moving against him. 

He’d taken his Dollface away that night, when the nurse had seen them in their intimacies and began their dream together. Their own papier mache castle filled with his love, and their shared silence.

Jaemin dreams, and Dollface dreams too. He wonders if Dollface dreams of happiness and all of the light that existed before that night, he wonders if Dollface dreams of him and their reunion . He tries to will his mind to see that light, to see what he thinks his love is seeing as he sleeps but all he can see is the lights and the screaming and his love lying limp in the seat next to him. On those nights he cries silently into Dollface’s shirt and holds him tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I know I said I'd be gone for three weeks, but I've got four days until my next exams and I figured that I've got a lot of time so I might as well post some of the shorter things that I wanted to work on. I hope you're all doing well, and let me know what you think of the new chapter! (ㅅ´ ˘ `)

**Author's Note:**

> This is so different to what I normally write given that its a little ambiguous, but the idea has been stuck in my head all day and I felt that I needed to write it or else I wouldn't be able to write anything else. Let me know what you think!


End file.
